No man's land
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Entrez ! Bienvenue dans notre établissement ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à en sortir, vous étiez déjà piégé avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds. On ne quitte pas l'établissement Grandline... C'est lui qui vous quitte ! / UA, rating évolutif


**Disclaimer : **Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages, ChocOlive Flamous pour l'idée originale et le concept !

**Rating :** K

**Genre**** :** Angst, Suspense et un zest d'humour

_Hi, everybody ! Et tout seul aussi !_

**Voici un petit prologue à ce qui pourrait bien être ma première fic à chapitres ! Enjoy!**

_Ceci est une histoire qui me trottait en tête depuis bien avant "Un mal pour un bien" ou encore "Hiérarchie"._

_.J'avais très envie de mettre nos compatriotes en situation dans... Ha ! Je vais pas vous le dire, ça gâcherait la surprise !_

_Allez, je vous laisse apprécier._

**Bonne mini lecture !**

* * *

Dans une petite pièce sobrement décorée, Kaku, soigneur de son état, attendait avec nervosité le début de son entretien. Le _tap, tap_ régulier de son pied brisait le silence du local, trahissant son angoisse. Ses yeux faisaient fréquemment l'aller-retour entre la porte en bois massif, où le mot « _Directeur_ » s'étalait en lettres d'or, et le long couloir d'où lui provenait des voix par intermittence. Il lui avait même semblé entendre des cris de bêtes par moment… Mais c'était peut-être dû à son imagination, couplée à sa nervosité.

Lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit enfin, il bondit de son siège tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, triturant sa casquette compulsivement. Une jeune femme blonde apparut dans l'embrasure, vêtue d'un tailleur gris perle et coiffée d'un chignon strict. Kaku hausse les sourcils d'étonnement.

Le directeur serait en fait une directrice ?

La jeune femme remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Un cahier dans une main - certainement le récapitulatif de ses rendez-vous -, elle lui tendit l'autre en guise de salutation.

« Kaku, c'est bien cela ? »

Trop nerveux pour parler, le susnommé se contenta d'hocher la tête, serrant la main offerte avec vigueur. Elle l'invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main, ce que Kaku ne se fit pas prier. Pensant entrer dans le large bureau, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la jeune femme continua son chemin, empruntant le long corridor.

S'arrêtant un instant, il fixa la porte avant de reporter son regard sur le dos de la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Quoi ? Pas d'entretien ? Secouant la tête, il la rattrapa et se posta à ses côtés, perplexe. Semblant se rendre compte de la confusion du jeune homme, elle répondit à sa question muette.

« Le directeur est absent aujourd'hui. Je suis sa secrétaire. Il m'a chargée de vous faire visiter l'établissement.

Ha, ça explique certaines choses…

- Mais… je ne suis même pas encore employé, confia Kaku, confus.

- Le directeur n'a pas jugé utile de vous faire passer l'entretien.

- Mais…

- Parmi les personnes qui nous ont envoyés leur C.V, le coupa la secrétaire, vous étiez le plus compétent. Le directeur n'aime pas s'attarder sur les formalités. »

Il avait peur de comprendre là… De plus en plus confus, Kaku suivit sa guide à travers le dédale de couloirs. Ce directeur devait être quelqu'un de très spécial pour se permettre ce genre de choses… Après quelques minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de petit entrepôt. La jeune femme lui fit signe d'attendre sur le seuil de la porte. Patient, Kaku entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre et le froissement d'un tissu.

La secrétaire revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de ce qui s'avéra être un uniforme. Elle lui refourgua le tout dans les mains avant de s'exclamer, un demi-sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres :

« Bienvenue au zoo de Grandline. Vous êtes engagé ! »

* * *

_Là, je vois d'ici vos têtes d'étonné ! Vous êtes en train de vous demander ce que vient faire le suspense là-dedans et quel est le rapport avec le titre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ha, vous verrez bien ! Je voudrais pas gâcher le suspense ! héhé_


End file.
